Leader of the broken hearts
by PSI Lucas
Summary: Getting your heart broken by the love of your life is painful... But when the love of your life is your own brother, it's a lot worse. Will Claus ever confess his feeling towards his brother? Will he be able to cope with Ness stealing Lucas away for much longer? Or will he just give up?
1. Chapter 1

The curtains were drawn, preventing any sunlight from sneaking in. The light was switched off, leaving the room in it's shadow. The atmosphere was cold and silent with the exception of faint giggling from the room across the hall. The same giggles that pierced the ears of the broken, desperate, pleading boy who had just had his heart beaten to a pulp. The damage couldn't be visually seen but inside, blood poured like a scarlett fountain from the vital organ's open wound.

The boy's chest heaved with agony as he slid his back down the cold, hard wall. He cried inaudibly, obscuring his vision. Convulsive sobs shook his body. He clenched his fists as his fingernails dug hard into his palms. Tears came down in torrents, leaving noticeable smudgy tear tracks on his cheeks. He bit down on his lip, trying desperately not to be heard.

_''I love you, Lucas.''_

_''I love you too, Ness.''_

Those words circulated his thoughts and refused to leave. Those were the words that destroyed him. Those were the words that were exchanged between the love of his live and the love of his life's new boyfriend. Those were the words that he wished he could unhear, but the past is the past and can't be changed.

He was overtaken by raw emotions and couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, forget those life-ruining words.

It was three weeks ago that the torture begun.

It all started with Lucas bursting through the front door, cheery eyed and grinning. He announced that he had been seeing someone and they had just confirmed a relationship. That's when the knife first plunged itself into the hopeless boy's heart.

Then Lucas's boyfriend had came round to meet Lucas's family. That's when the hopeless boy had to witness their first kiss. The knife twisted and turned in his heart, causing the most excruciating pain.

After that, Lucas's boyfriend started to take Lucas away from the hopeless boy every chance he got. He never got to see Lucas anymore because he was always with his boyfriend. Even when he eventually did come home, he still had his boyfriend with him. The knife stuck itself so deep in his heart that it drained him, leaving him feeling worthless, lonely, dejected, bereaved.

The only thing he could do, was accept the fact that Lucas will never love him. Lucas will never hold him like he holds his lover. Lucas will never touch lips with him like he touches lips with his lover. Lucas will never want him. Lucas doesn't need him. Lucas could live without him.

But he couldn't live without, Lucas...

Maybe that was because of the fact that he loved him dearly with all of his aching heart,

Or maybe,

It was because they were brothers and brothers need each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The navy-tinted clouds surrounded the vibrant moon as the midnight darkness took over the previously sunny skies. Inside a very cheerful boy's room, it was warm and giving off a very positive vibe. Nothing but pure happiness was felt in the atmosphere. Everything was perfect.

Over in the corner of the room, was a bed. Inside the bed lay a stunning, blonde boy with beautiful, crystal blue eyes. The same crystal blue eyes were staring into the mystical, violet irises of his lover. His lover had his arms wrapped around the blonde boy's waist and was placing soft, love-oozing kisses up his neck.

''I love every second of being in your presence, Lucas.'' The boy with the violet eyes whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

''I feel the same.'' Lucas replied with a shiver as his lover licked the shell of his ear. ''Every nanosecond of being away from you is painful.''

_Now he knows how Claus feels._

Lucas let out a small whimper as he felt Ness move down the bed and place a kiss on the small of his back. ''Mmm, Ness.''

Ness placed his hands on Lucas's hips and stroked them, intending to tease. ''I want us to move away and begin a new life, somewhere else.'' He whispered. ''Away from everyone else. Just me and you.''

Lucas reacted to the stroking on his hips and a soft moan escaped his lips.

''Will you do that with me, Lucas? Will you leave the life you have now and start a better one, with me?'' Ness asked again, as he slipped a finger into his lover's waistband.

Lucas's mind was all over the place. Arousal clouded his thoughts. ''Y-yes, Ness. Anythi-thing for you.'' He stuttered, extremely flustered.

''Good boy, Lucas.'' Ness smiled, satisfied. He removed his finger from Lucas's waistband and got up before straddling his hips.

Lucas looked up at Ness with lust-filled eyes. ''Kiss me, Ness.''

Ness immediately obeyed his lover's request and reached down, his mouth open and tongue at the ready.

The blonde boy mirrored Ness and opened his mouth, too.

Soon enough, lips were clashing together and tongues were exploring every possible aspect of the other's mouth.

It was a kiss that showed passion, need, love and want.

Everything that Claus desired.

On the other side of the door, Claus listened. Tears threatened to fall, again. Just like the little episode that recently occurred a couple of hours ago.

He listened as the love of his life kissed someone else. He listened as the love of his life whispered cute things to someone else. He listened as the bed began to make soft creaks in a rhythm that could only mean one thing. They were making love.

His heart shattered that little bit more.

That was enough to drive him away from the door. He didn't want to hear the soft moans of Lucas saying somebody else's name. He bit down on his lip as he hung his head in despair. He slowly looked to his left and saw the empty bathroom. It was the furthest room away from Lucas and Ness. If he locked himself in there, he wouldn't have to tolerate their sexual noises.

He depressingly dragged his feet away from the room that Lucas was being penetrated in. Somehow, Claus's body felt heavier than before. As if a heavy weight had placed itself onto his shoulders. Or maybe his screwed up, dejected mind was making him feel that way because he was constantly upset.

He got to the bathroom and turned the lock with a swift click. The first thing he thought to do was look at himself in the mirror.

That's what Lucas always did. Except Lucas could easily approve of his own reflection. Claus looked terrible.

The orange haired boy stared into the mirror with no emotion in his face. All he could see was a failure. A shell of a person. Somebody of no worthy.

Under his eyes were dark circles that defined the redness of his scleras. His cheeks were still tear stained from earlier and his hair was a tousled mess. The only way to describe him was 'a total state' and he knew it.

He let out a melancholic sigh before turning away from the fuck up in the mirror.

He shuffled over to a small stool that sat in the corner of the bathroom and sat on it. He buried his head in his hands and before he knew it, his shoulders were shaking in the rhythm of his crying again.

Why was he so damn pathetic? Why couldn't he just hold himself together?

''Why, Lucas? Why?'' Was all that he managed to get out through choked sobs. His eyes ached from excessive crying but he couldn't help it.

He reached into the pocket of his wooly, pyjama trousers and pulled out a picture of Lucas. He took it everywhere with him. Whether it be to School or just to his Grandpa's house.

''Those lips...'' He murmured shakily. ''If I could just kiss them...'' He stroked the photograph as a tear fell from his clouded, emerald eyes and dropped onto his beloved Lucas.

He lifted the photo to his chest and held it there, whispering the same poem that he recites every night. The poem that he made up himself when he first started to notice his undying feelings for his twin brother. The poem that he wrote when he realised that Lucas will never return the love. The poem that suddenly changed when Ness walked into Lucas's life. The poem that went like this:

_''Once upon a time I fell deeply in love, With a boy who represented an angel from the skies above, I carved his name right into my heart, And there it shall stay til death do us part._

_Whenever I see him my mood enlightens, The whole world around me perks up and brightens, That was until something horrible turned up, When I saw that something I began to crack up._

_ Somebody else had claimed my beloved's hand, It was too much to take in and understand, I couldn't handle it and started to break down, And now I constantly feel nothing but completely run-down._

_Now I am a broken, ruined mess, My one true love wouldn't even guess, That it was him who caused my agonising pain, Now melancholy still continues to swim through my every vein.''_

He let out a little whimper before dropping his hand from his chest and onto his lap. He shook his head as tears dripped onto his trousers.

He ran a hand through his orange hair and sniffed. ''Lucas is going...'' He croaked to himself. ''Lucas is really going. Just like I predicted.''

The broken boy lifted a hand and reached for the toilet paper. He tore off a few squares and proceeded to attempt to dry his tears.

Will he ever see Lucas again? Or will he completely walk out of his life and leave him even more broken than now?

Only time can tell.

A/N:** This chapter was written for the purpose of showing you how Ness is driving Lucas away from Claus.**

**It was also created to give you more depth in how Claus feels for Lucas and how much it is affecting him that Lucas will never love him back.**

**The next chapter will hopefully have some more dialogue between the brothers. And it will be longer.**

**I ALMOST made it become an M with Ness and Lucas but deleted it and made this instead. I'm sure all you ClausXLucas lovers wouldn't want to read NessXLucas sex scenes.**

**Anyway, I apologise for my self-written poem. I'm anything BUT poetic. I tried to make it seem all lovey-dovey and full of hurt but I'm not a great poem writer. I think I already proved that in my other fanfic ''The only good thing about Valentine's Day is the chocolate'' when Claus receives a poem. All I can say is, that poem certainly wouldn't win my heart.**

**Maybe one of you guys should come and give me lessons? Haha.**

**Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can. My fan fictions work in a way where the more ''Reviews/Demands'' I get on it, the higher it will crawl on my priority list.**

**Last but not least, I'm going to make a promise. Considering one of my hobbies is to draw anime, if I get a good amount of reviews on this fanfiction, I'm willing to draw a picture (from Claus's perspective) that represents the way Claus feels for Lucas and what's going on in his mind. And I'll post a link so y'all can see it. Hooray for illustrations!**

**Wow, this is a long A/N... I promise to never blab on like this ever again.**

**If you actually read this then kudos to you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The skies were pink as the sun had only just began to rise. Birds whistled their serene melodies into the tranquil morning. A peaceful breeze swayed the branches of trees, causing their multi-coloured Autumn leaves to gracefully soar through the air and land softly on the moist grass. Calling it a beautiful scene would be an understatement.

''Good morning, handsome.'' A friendly voice greeted the yawning blonde boy.

''Good morning, Ness.'' A smile formed on Lucas's lips as his eyes accustomed to the light. Standing over him was his gorgeous lover.

''Had a nice sleep?'' Ness asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Another yawn escaped Lucas's mouth. ''Yeah, your cuddles always lull me to sleep.''

Both boys gave a small giggle.

''You look so cute in the morning. With your hair all scruffy and your eyes looking tired.'' Ness purred as he observed his boyfriend's face.

Lucas blushed. ''Stop it, you.''

''I'm only telling the truth!''

''But it embarrasses me.''

''Alright, I'll stop.'' Ness sniggered.

''Thank you.'' Lucas approved with a small nod of his head that caused his previously whipped hair to flop forward and hang from his forehead.

Ness giggled again. ''Why don't you go and brush your hair and teeth and then we'll go and get some breakfast?'' ''Sounds great. I'm starving!'' Lucas clenched hold of his stomach before pulling back the covers and hanging his legs off the mattress. ''I'll be two minutes.''

''Okay, babe.'' Ness nodded. ''I'll wait here.''

''Okay.'' Lucas gave Ness a kiss on the cheek before exiting the bedroom and making his way to the bathroom.

As soon as the blonde boy reached the bathroom, he walked straight over to the mirror and looked at himself. He always did that. With a quick scan for any sign of blemishes or skin errors, he nodded in approval before moving over to the sink.

He identified his toothbrush, which was red with yellow stripes, and quickly ran it under the cold water. He then proceeded to squeezing some peppermint toothpaste onto his toothbrush and started to brush his pearly whites.

As he was brushing, he sat on the stool that was sat in the corner of the bathroom and relaxed. He always sat there whilst brushing his teeth.

He lazily slouched his shoulders and looked down at the floor. Boy, was he still tired. Ness had worn him out last night. Come to think of it, whenever they made love, Ness wore him out. He was just so good at pleasing him.

He sighed happily to himself. He had everything, didn't he? A great boyfriend, a great sex life, he was always happy, he got everything he wanted... And now, he was planning to move out and spend all of his time with Ness! Could life get any better?

The smiling blonde boy's eyes sparkled as he imagined how amazing his life will be once he's moved out. He could do anything he wanted. He could cuddle up to Ness whilst watching a romantic movie without any disruptions AND they could make out right there on their sofa when it finished! Wonderful.

He got up and walked over to the sink before spitting out all of the frothy toothpaste. He rinsed it from the sink with running water and grinned at his reflection in the mirror. ''Perfect.'' He said with an approving nod.

Next, he picked up his brush from the windowsill. He always left it on there. It was a habit to just leave stuff in random places.

He ran the brush through his thick, blonde locks. Once he had perfected it, leaving it silky and cotless, he picked up his hair gel. That was also on the windowsill. He coated his fingers with the sticky substance before running it through the front of his hair to create his signature whip. ''Yet again, perfect.'' He smiled.

''Are you done yet, Luke?'' Ness called from the bedroom.

''Pretty much, yes.'' Lucas clarified before spinning on his heel in preparation to leave the bathroom.

''Good! I'm starving!''

''I'm coming!'' Lucas proceeded to exit the bathroom before something caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow at the sight. Why was there a picture of him on the bathroom floor? He knelt down to the picture and scraped it up with his fingers. ''Ness?'' He called his boyfriend, confusion coated his voice.

''Yes, babe?'' Ness replied as he walked over to the bathroom.

''Why is there a picture of me on the bathroom floor? Did you put it there?'' Lucas titled his head.

Ness giggled at Lucas's adorableness. He looked so cute when he tilted his head.

''Well, did you?'' Lucas asked again.

''Actually, no. I didn't.'' Ness shrugged. ''I do have a picture of you in my wallet, but it's not that one. And I wouldn't leave mine on a bathroom floor.''

''Oh.'' Lucas pursed his lips. ''There must be a reasonable explanation why it's here.''

Ness nodded. ''I agree... But, I'm really hungry. Can we solve this mystery later?''

Lucas shrugged. ''I guess so.''

''Come on then, let's go eat!'' Ness took hold of his lover's wrist and took for the stairs.

Lucas allowed himself to be gently pulled along to the kitchen. Confusion still filled his head, though. Why the heck would there be a picture of him on the bathroom floor? God knows.

Thirteen stairs and a walk through the hall later, Ness and Lucas were standing in the kitchen doorway. Both of their mouths hung open in shock. Their eyes never left the sight of the boy sitting across from them. He looked a total mess.

''What?'' An annoyed voice came from the orange haired boy.

''Claus, Y-You-'' Lucas attempted to speak but the words just wouldn't form.

''What?!'' Claus growled, becoming more irritated by the second at the staring boys.

''You don't look so good.'' Ness muttered uncomfortably.

Claus glared at the capped male. ''And you think that YOU do?''

Ness raised an eyebrow. ''Are you calling me ugly?''

Claus shrugged carelessly. Boy, did he hate that life-ruining bastard. ''So what if I am?''

Ness scowled. ''At least I don't have messy hair and dark circles under my eyes.''

''I didn't sleep last night, so what?'' Claus jumped to his defence.

''Hey, you two!'' Lucas spoke up. ''Quit arguing!''

''He started it! He called me ugly!'' Ness stated in annoyance.

''I was only being honest. The truth hurts, doesn't it?'' Claus smirked arrogantly.

''What is your problem?'' The capped boy raised his voice.

''Do you want to know what my problem is?'' The orange haired boy asked rhetorically. ''My problem is the fact that you're trying to get Lucas to move out. He's not ready yet!''

''Speak for yourself, Loser! If Lucas wasn't ready, he'd tell me. Right, Lucas?'' Ness turned to his boyfriend who was fidgeting nervously.

''Y-yes. I-I would.'' The blonde boy stuttered.

''He's only saying that because he's scared to object.'' Claus insisted.

Ness shook his head. ''Stay out of it, Clausy-Poo. We don't want your stupid opinion on the matter.''

Lucas whimpered at the abrasive argument.

Claus stood up from his chair. ''Doesn't the opinion from the twin brother mean anything?''

''No. Nothing to do with you means anything. You're worthless.'' Ness said matter-of-factly.

''Ness!'' Lucas gasped.

''See how horrible he is, Lucas?'' Claus tried to encourage his brother to dislike Ness.

''I'm just defending myself, Luke.'' Ness took hold of his boyfriend's hand. ''Look, how about we go and get breakfast elsewhere?''

''What? So you're just going to leave?'' Claus asked in disbelief.

''Yes. I've had enough of you scaring, Lucas.'' Violet eyes twinkled in the light as Ness kissed his lover's hand.

''I can't believe you.'' Claus grimaced. ''You're despicable.''

''Shut it, Mr Worthless.'' Ness huffed. ''Go and grab your coat and shoes, Lucas.'' He turned to Lucas with a warm smile.

''O-Okay, Ness...'' The blonde boy obediently ran to the cupboard in the hall.

Ness lowered his voice to a hiss after he watched Lucas leave hearing range. ''The only way you could have known that Lucas and I were moving away is if you were listening to us last night.'' He growled. ''If you dare listen to us ever again, I will make you regret ever being born.''

Claus stood there, speechless. What an idiot! How could he not have thought of that? He shouldn't have mentioned that at all! He had been sussed out. Now he looks like some sort of pervert!

''Got it?'' Ness asked in anger.

''Y-yes. Got it.'' Claus agreed, feeling stupid.

''Good. Me and Lucas should be out by next month. Enjoy the solitary life, Claus.'' Ness gave a cheeky sideways smile before walking away to join Lucas.

Claus sighed deeply. Nothing ever went how he wanted. Come next month, he'd probably never see his brother, well, the love of his life... Ever again.

Life is cruel.

Especially to Claus.

**A/N: Sorry if this third chapter sucked... I added this to show the hatred between Ness and Claus. Plus, it shows that Lucas would choose Ness over his own brother. What a nice person, eh.**

**I'm trying to build suspense with the whole 'photograph' thing. The people who read chapter two should recognise that Claus was holding a picture of Lucas in the bathroom so he must have left it there. *melodramatic gasp* Will Lucas find out that Claus keeps a picture of him everywhere he goes?**

**Plus, I SUCK at arguments. Geez. Also, I'm not good at dialogue. **

**Wow, let me just sit here and criticise my own writing.**

**I do it all the time, anyway.**

**So, the next chapter should be a little better.**

**I wrote this with WRITERS BLOCK. I wasn't even planning on updating it today but I got SO many requests to continue it. I thought my brain would explode if I heard one more person ask me to add chapter three. **

**But yeah, that was chapter three.**

**I APLOGISE IF THIS ENDS UP ON A HIATUS. I'LL HIT MYSELF IF IT DOES. **

**I probably won't be allowed to have it on hiatus with you guys on the prowl. **

**''When will the next chapter be up?''**

**''PLEASE UPDATE IT! I MISS IT!''**

**''Add a STEAMY scene to the next chapter!''**

**Wow. **

**I must thank you for the interest though. I assure you that I'm not some stuck-up bastard who hates it when people continuously beg for updates.**

**It's sometimes annoying but it's also reassuring to know that people actually enjoy reading my fanfiction.**

**So,**

**Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

The two love birds walked hand in hand along the un-populated, quiet streets of Onett. Hardly anybody was around, which was unusual, but Lucas and Ness didn't mind. The vacancy of the streets allowed them to blatantly show affection towards each other without having to worry about people grimacing at them or yelling rude remarks about them both being male. Not that Ness or Lucas actually cared about that... They knew that everybody who discriminated against their homosexual relationship were just ignorant pigs with nothing better to do than try and destroy people's confidence.

''It's quite chilly, isn't it?'' Lucas shivered as the bitter Autumn breeze clashed with his skin.

''I agree.'' Ness bit his bottom lip to prevent his teeth from chattering.

''Maybe we can go to the cafe and get a coffee and a pastry?'' The blonde boy suggested as he linked eyes with the glistening violet iris of his lover.

Ness nodded in agreement before placing a gentle kiss to Lucas's lips. ''Good idea considering the cafe isn't too far away.''

''Exactly.'' Lucas presented his slightly taller boyfriend with a sweet smile.

Both continued to walk in silence for a few minutes as the wind whistled in their ears and the multicoloured leaves gracefully floated to their feet. It was a very peaceful walk as both boys breathed in the fresh, clear air. The atmosphere was accompanied by the gentle melody of birds singing their songs that lifted the spirits of the people of Onett.

Lucas was just about to compliment the peaceful scenery before Ness broke the silence first.

''Remember when Claus said that you weren't ready to move out?'' The raven haired boy began.

''Oh, Ness. Do we have to reflect back on that argument? It completely ruined my morning.'' Lucas sighed in despair at the memory of the previous encounter.

Ness pursed his lips. ''No, listen to me, Lucas.'' He stopped in his tracks and reached his hand underneath Lucas's chin before slightly lifting his head up. ''Was Claus, right?'' His own violet orbs raided the bright blue iris of his lover.

Lucas hesitated. He felt as if Ness was stealing his soul away via eye contact.

''Lucas? Tell me the truth.'' Ness continued.

The blonde boy instantly felt under pressure. It was almost as if Ness was forcing him to say what he wanted to hear. The way he was staring so deeply into his eyes.

''Lucas...'' Ness was beginning to sound a lot more stern.

''Y-Yes!'' Lucas answered abruptly. Nervousness clouded his thoughts.

''What? So, Claus was right?'' Ness tilted his head as his eyebrows knitted together.

''No! Sorry, no! I mean- I- Umm, Claus was wrong. I do want to move with you! Um, I don't know, I...'' Lucas stuttered.

Ness raised his eyebrows. ''Is something wrong?''

''No! I- I do want to move in with you!'' Lucas stated what was the truth. Although, he was beginning to think differently about the situation. What if Ness suddenly started to be a control freak? He seemed like one at the moment. What if he isolates him away from his family and friends forever? Damn it, Lucas really should have dwelled on the negatives that the situation included instead of feeding off the positives.

''Good. I hoped so.'' Ness let go of Lucas's chin before starting to walk again, with Lucas following at his side, twiddling his thumbs.

As they continued their journey to the cafe, Lucas fell into deep thought, despite him still walking and crossing roads. He thought about how much he wanted to move in with Ness in comparison to how much he didn't want to move in with Ness. The positives still outweighed the negatives. He thought about how lovely it would be to be able to do whatever he wanted with Ness, whenever he wanted. But then he thought about Ness acting how he acted just then. Controlling.

He was beginning to get worried. Maybe he should have went with what Claus said. Maybe he should have agreed with not being ready. Oh, but he really wanted to be with Ness and spend his life with him! But what if he becomes a control freak? Ness isn't like that! But what if he does turn out that that? That's not possible! It could be. It won't be! You can't tell the future.

You can't tell the future. That's right. What if Ness's present attitude is just false? What if he ends up as some sort of serial killer?! STOP IT, LUCAS! YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS! GROW UP!

''Lucas?'' The capped boy's voice sounded thick with concern.

''HUH, WHAT?'' Lucas suddenly snapped out of his trail of thoughts and landed back into reality.

''Why were you scrunching up your face?''

''Was I? Oh, sorry...'' Lucas blushed.

''Nevermind. We're at the cafe now.'' Ness pointed to the entrance to a homely looking place. The smell of coffee radiated from the windows and the sensational aroma of freshly baked pastries filled the air.

''Oh. So we are.'' Lucas didn't even realise he had been thinking obliviously for that long.

Ness took hold of his boyfriend's sweaty palm and pulled him through the door.

Oh. Lucas's palm was sweaty? Must have been from all of the crap that was rushing through his head and destroying his sanity. No, he was trailing away again. Get back into reality! Stop drifting away!

''Ness!'' A voice came from the corner of the cafe and greeted the raven haired boy. Whoever it was sounded extremely pleased.

Ness turned his head and made eye contact with somebody who he hadn't seen for a long while. His whole face brightened up. Lucas hadn't seen him so happy since... Well... Since he first let him have sex with him.

**A/N: I'm ending this chapter here just to piss you guys off. The person who Ness met in the cafe will be a key addition to where this story goes in terms of the ClausXLucas shipping.**

**Yell at me all you like but you won't find out who this person is until at least a couple of chapters later.**

**I might put this on hiatus just for a laugh.**

**I'm only playing. *Flails***

**Anyway, this chapter is supposed to be to portray Lucas's 'actual' thoughts of moving in with Ness and show his insecurity. In my opinion, his insecurity already shows that he isn't ready to move in with Ness. If he was ready, he would be able to certify how happy he was with moving in. He wouldn't be dwelling on it. That just shows that Claus's opinion DID matter.**

**He does want to, but now that Claus has mentioned that he isn't ready, he's beginning to ponder if he actually IS ready, despite his sureness on moving in.**

**Sorry if this seemed distant to the theme of the fanfic... I'm listening to an Earthbound 8-bit Medley, Humoresque Of A Little Dog and Porky's Porkies and it kind of drifted my mind away from my writing.**

**Also, I'm excited because I'm purchasing a Ness costume, a Lucas costume and a Chosen Four T-Shirt. *Grins* Can't wait!**

**Anyway, I'll try and keep updated. Answer the poll on my profile, please? I'm trying to cure your desperation for an M-Rated fanfic and therefore would appreciate it if you decided on a pairing.**

**Also, you can ask me (As Lucas) questions on my ask profile which is linked on my profile. Ideal if you're bored.**

**Tah tah for now.**


End file.
